vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhino (Warframe)
|-|Rhino= |-|Rhino Prime= Summary Rhino is a heavily-armored Warframe, acting as a tank with their abilities designed to protect him and pressure the enemy. Unlike most Warframes, Rhino is more offensively inclined and doesn't normally rely on stealth, although proficient with it. Rhino utilizes his abilities to get up close and dominate his opponent with melee. Much like all Tenno, Rhino is led by the Lotus, a mysterious figure whose motive is to preserve their kind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-C, likely Low 6-B, possibly higher. Unknown '''with '''Rhino Stomp | At least Low 7-C, likely Low 6-B, possibly much higher. Unknown with Rhino Stomp Name: Rhino Origin: Warframe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Warframe Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, durability, agility, Energy Manipulation, Weaponry Master, Expert infiltrator, can turn invisible via Shade's Ghost mod, Metal Manipulation, Time Manipulation via Rhino Stomp, Regeneration (Mid-low), Resistant to (Heat, Electricity, Poison, Cold, Radiation), can utilize various Auras, Skilled Martial Artist, immunity to paralysis, sleep, freezing, disease, toxins, corrosion, and radiation via Iron Skin, Immortality (Type 1), Levitation and Pseudo-Flight, Energy Projection, Energy and Life Absorption, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (By virtue of lacking a soul), Resistant to Mind Control, Matter Manipulation 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Comparable to the likes of Mirage, who could casually tear apart hordes of Sentients with her bare hands). Unknown with Rhino Stomp (Describes Rhino stomping with a force sufficient enough to disrupt time, but is limited to a radius). Higher with Roar | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level, possibly much higher (Superior to their normal counterparts. Mirage, who is without a Prime, was able to casually overcome the highly adaptive nature of the Sentients and rip them apart with just her hands). Unknown with Rhino Stomp Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can fight evenly against Volt), possibly Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Can deflect weapons such as Opticor and Glaxion at a close distance, the former stated to be able to fire a blast of "light energy") | Massively Hypersonic, at least Relativistic+ or higher reactions/combat speed (Superior to their normal counterparts) Lifting Strength: Unknown, at least Class 1 '(Capable of withstanding his own weight, with which he can create craters and shock waves capable of killing trained soldiers in heavy armor just by landing from a short distance fall) 'Striking Strength: '''At least '''Small Town level+, likely Small Country level '''| At least '''Small Town level+, likely Small Country level, '''possibly '''much higher Durability: At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level (Can tank blows from Mirage). Even higher with Iron Skin (Increases his durability by an extraordinary amount) | At least Small Town level+, likely Small Country level, possibly much higher (Superior to their normal counterparts) Stamina: Limitless (As a machine he does not experience fatigue, only in destruction of the body is the Operator's link broken) Range: Extended melee range; can be extended to a certain amount with mods, hundreds of meters with most ranged weaponry, 62 meters with Rhino Stomp Standard Equipment: Various types of Grineer, Corpus, Infested, and Tenno weaponry, but is limited to one large weapon, a sidearm, and a melee weapon at a time during missions Intelligence: Unknown (Capable of outsmarting any foe or overcoming any puzzle they encounter, but this intelligence is dependent on their Operator) Weaknesses: Advanced, concentrated EMPs can restrict the use of his powers. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rhino Charge - Rhino charges an large distance in a blink of an eye, colliding into enemies and sending them flying, when performed with Iron Skin this ability creates a small explosion upon collision. * Iron Skin - Rhino hardens his skin with a metallic shell, protecting him from any form of damage until broken. * Roar - This ability effectively doubles Rhino's attack output for an extended duration. * Rhino Stomp - Rhino stomps with force sufficient enough to disrupt time, leaving enemies within the radius of his stomp suspended in stasis. * Channeling - Channeling is a technique all Tenno are capable of. While charging additional energy through their Warframe, they potentially double their AP with their melee strikes, in addition to making their opponents completely disintegrate on contact. Key: Rhino | Rhino Prime Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warframe Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Metal Users Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Time Users Category:Berserkers Category:Matter Users Category:Brawlers Category:Tier 6 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7